


The day after

by TessaKenway



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaKenway/pseuds/TessaKenway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is bad to wake up with headache.</p>
<p>It is worse to wake up with headache and no memory about the day before.</p>
<p>It is the worst to wake up with headache, no memory about the day before and your half-naked employee next to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :D  
> This is the first time that I write a longer story about Marvey, so I would be happy about every comment to my work. Feel free to tell me what you like and what you dislike about it, so that I can improve my work.
> 
> Have fun!

Harvey slowly opened his brown eyes. He streched loudly and his whole body hurted specially his head, when he turned off the alarm. The rising sun blinded him a little bit when he lifted the blanket to finally stand up from his bed.

What happened yesterday?, he thought with headache, when he sat on the edge of his gigantic bed and took his face in his hands to remember the last day. He really had drunken too much, which wasn't normal for him. Harvey couldn't remember any detail of the last night and unwilling he realized that he has to go to work today.

He felt bad and he wished that he could stay at home. Maybe he should call Donna and fake that he was sick, but cheating on Donna wasn't a good idea. Somehow Donna knows everything.

Suddenly he heard a noise behind him and shocked he turned around. It was a quiet snore. There was someone in his bed, the body was completly covered with his grey silk blankets. Oh please let it be no one I know, Harvey thought anxious and with his hand he carefully lifted the blanket.

It was Mike, who lay in his bed, still asleep. His brown hair sticked to his forehead and his blue eyes were closed. And like Harvey, he only wore his boxers.

„No way!“, Harvey shouted out loudly with wide opened eyes and nearly fell out of the bed. This wasn't possible, he thought. This was Mike and not some person he will never see again. He always tried to distract to work and private life but he obvisiously failed.

What now?, he thought but he couldn't move away, he just starred to the blanket. „Harvey?“, Mike gaped and Harvey looked in Mike's smiling face. He was just awaken and lay on his side in Harveys direction. The blanket covered his legs and his hips, so that Harvey only could see whole the upper part of his body.

„Why are you so loud?“, he asked with a tired voice but a little smirk came on his face, „I mean right now, why you were it last night was obvisious.“ Harvey couldn't do anything else than smile back to him. This was Mike, a man he always liked, in the bottom of his heart, of course.

But he had to ask him, even when he was pretty sure what the answer was: „What exactly happened yesterday?“ Mike's blue puppy eyes looked sheepish at him and after he gaped deeply, he answered: „That was really too much alcohol yesterday. It was Donna's birthday and we were in this small bar. We gave her our gifts, I think your gift was a black handbag from Hérmes. Then we drank far too much whiskey and at round about 1 am we left them to came to your condo. And then we kissed each other and...“

Harvey cut him off: „I can imagine what happend then.“ Mike nodded but he still smiled, when he asked: „Is this a problem for you?“ „No!“, Harvey said a little bit too fast and when he saw how Mike smiled even brighter about what he said and how he said it, he quickly and self-confidented added: „Why should it? I always get what I want!“ „And you wanted me?“

„uhm“ Harvey expected this answer and he plannend a good answer for this, but he was distracted because of the fact that Mike had not shirt on. His abs made him a little bit speechless. He never expected that Mike would have such a hot body. Damn, even without his suit he looked really good. This was his chance to tell Mike what he always felt about him but he couldn't, because he was so damn distracted by his belly. Still confused of Mike's belly Harvey said the first thing that came into his mind:„It was just a result of too much alcohol.“

Now Mike started to laugh loudly. And then he slowly started to scrabble over the mattress to came closer to Harvey, who still sat on the edge of the bed without any move. Then suddenly and absolutly hot he kissed Harvey's chest, his lips slowly ran from Harvey's stomach higher to his face, so that Harvey couldn't breath or even think anymore. „Mike...“, he whispered, when he felt Mike's teeth at his collarbone.

This was too much teasing for him. Not even he with his pokerface and his coolness could endure such a desire and when Mike's mouth finally reached his chin, he surrended and kissed him right on his soft lips. With his hand he hold the back of Mike's head while he pressed his lips on Mike's mouth with an unbelieveable passion, because he imagined this moment so often. After several minutes, which felt like a second, they stopped the kiss to look deep in each others eyes. Harvey saw a wonderful shine in Mike's blue eyes and it was hard for him to believe that it was because of him. And he would never admit that he feel in such a way for Mike, because that would be sign of weakness and he isn't weak. He can't be weak.

After this fantastic kiss, he said the only thing that came into his mind to disguise this weakness: „Don't get used to such moments.“ Then he stood up from the bed while he felt Mike's gaze on him. „I go into the bathroom,“ he added and left the bedroom to go into his bathroom. He closed the door behind him and locked it. What now?, he thought and went to the washbasin to make some cold water in his face. Mike's kisses weren't because of the alcohol and his kiss also wasn't it.

He was in love with Mike for a very long time, particularly since the day of his interview. In the age of sixteen, Harvey knew that he was bisexuell and he had not problem with being together with a guy. But he was Mike's boss, so he couldn't have a relationship with him, it would be wrong. Also there was this age difference, even when Harvey didn't care for it and knew, that he was very good-looking for his age. But it was still wrong and he knew that he should stop this before it really starts.

He should go out of the bathroom and should tell Mike that he decided to break up this whole thing. Harvey took a deep breath and after he checked his face in the mirror, he left the room with new brave. But when he entered the bedroom and saw how Mike stood there with Harvey's shirt from the day before on, he was overhelmed. Everywhere on the ground were clothes of them both, which they probably threw to the ground last night.

He leaned against the door and with an unknown feeling of satisfaction he watched how Mike concentrated buttoned his expensive white shirt. It was a little bit too big for Mike's skinny body but somehow Harvey liked that Mike wore something that he owns. That is completly weird, he thought. Then Mike felt Harvey's gaze and with a shy face impression he looked into Harvey's brown eyes. „You know that this is my shirt?“, Harvey asked with an playful raised eyebrow, but he knew that Mike hasn't a problem with stealing his clothes. Mike still had a suit from Harvey, which he borrowed him a few months ago. „That's the reason why I wear it,“ Mike answered flirtious and now Harvey didn't even tried to resist him. He directly went through the clothes to Mike and lay his arms around his waist to give him a deep kiss.

„But this is an exception, if you ever steal my clothes again, I promise you that you will regret it,“ Harvey said after he took his lips from Mike's mouth and then he started to unbutton his shirt on Mike's chest. „That's sounds like another reason for wearing your clothes“, Mike answered and smiled back to Harvey, who started laughing and still unbuttoned the shirt. „You know that we have go to the office?,“ Mike whistled quiet in Harveys ear, while he already had unbuttoned the shirt and started to kiss Mike's neck. „I know but I don't think that your very handsome boss will mind if you are too late today,“ he murmured against Mike's soft skin and then he tried to pull down Mike's blue boxers, but Mike softly pushed him away.

Harvey felt backward onto the cushy bed and Mike was on his knees right above him. Then he stroke slowly with his forefinger Harvey's chest along, over his nipples down to his hips. With his finger he missed not even a single inch of Harvey's upper part of the body. After he even touched Harvey's hip-bone, he started to place his lips on Harvey's body. Harvey crossed his arms behind his neck and watched with an lustful smile how Mike carefully kissed the navel of his good-defined belly. That was pure torture for Harvey's mind. It felt far to good to be right and he knew that he should stop this before they sleep with each other again. But Mike's hot breath on his naked skin was an intoxiate feeling.

„Mike..,“ he started again a desperate try to stop him but when he saw into Mike's blue eyes, he knew that he couldn't resist him. And the way how Mike bit into his lower lip was so seductive, that Harvey started to think about what else he could do with his gorgeous lips. „What's wrong?“, Mike asked with his blushing lips, what was really a waste of his beautiful mouth. „I just hoped that you could do more with your lips than just kissing me or that you could do it somewhere else,“ Harvey said and wished that Mike would understand what he meant.  And it seemed like he understood. Mike's gaze went from Harvey' brown eyes down to his dark boxers and back. Then he smiled.


	2. How to behave

„Where have you been?,“ the red-haired woman in the white dress asked curiously. It was nearly 9 a. m. and Donna waited for him at her desk. When Harvey came out off the lift, she directly ran to him. Now she followed Harvey into his office and sat down on his couch, without getting an answer from him.

„You are never too late,“ Donna said with an rised eyebrow, while she looked how Harvey sat down on his chair. Then her eyes shined, like she understood what had happened. „What's her name? Is she blonde? It was somone hot otherwise you wouldn't be late“ „Donna, stop“, Harvey answered and opened his case, he still had headache and her high voice wasn't helpful.

„Who was it? Do I know her name?“. Then she leaned forward in his direction and whispered with wide opened eyes: „Was it someone from the office?“ „No and I told you to stop. You should rather call Mike, I have to talk with him,“ Harvey said and with a feeling of satisfaction, he saw how Donna miscontend left his office. „That's not over!“, she shouted loudly, when she closed the door behind her. Donna was just incurable, he thought while he looked through the glass and saw how fast she went the corridor along to Mike's office.

He really should tell her what happened between Mike and him but right now even he wasn't sure what exactly happened. Was it a One-night stand or something more? Also he bets that she will find it out by herself, she finds out everything. „Donna said, that you want to speak with me?“, a well-known voice said a few minutes later and Mike entered the room.

He wore one of Harveys blue suits, because Harvey didn't allow him to wear his own. Mike's suit wasn't so dirty or something like this but Harvey really enjoyed that Mike wore his clothes, a fact which still felt strange. Also it was a way to coerce Mike to wear brighter ties. „Please close the door,“ Harvey said and saw in his blue eyes. „You should have seen how Donna behaved. It was creepy! She said, that she has to check something and then she ran away,“ Mike said after he closed the door behind him and came to Harvey's desk. „Mike, we should talk about the thing which happened yesterday,“ Harvey sighed and Mike, who was confused about Harvey seriousness, sat down on the chair, direct on his opposite.

They were only a few inches away from each other, what gave Harvey a pleasant shudder. That was harder than he expected, just because he was so close to Mike and couldn't touch him. Mike answered with a smirk:„You mean what happened last night one time and two times this morning?“ „That's what I meant, smart-ass. We should plan how we handle this.“ Harvey smelled his own after-shave on Mike but he stayed cool, even when it was very hot. How much he would give for repeating the last night right now, to smell this directly on Mike's warm skin. „I would say that we should work like normal and that you come with me into my condo after we are finish with our work“, Harvey said. „And then we talk about our plan?“, Mike asked with a rised eyebrow, something that Harvey saw really rarely. „I know better things you could do with your mouth but sure, we also can speak.“ „You are awful,“ Mike chuckled and started to finger at Harvey's tie. Harvey felt Mike's warm fingers at his throat.

„No, I am awesome,“ Harvey answered and took Mike's fingers from his tie. „And I would love to prove it right now but we should wait for it until we are in my condo,“ Harvey said with a smile and kissed gently Mike's fingertips, „Someone could see us and I don't want that somebody know this about us at this point“

„Yeah, you are right“, Mike said and pulled his hands out off Harvey's. It was easy to see how unhappy he was and Harvey also didn't like it. How much he would give to kiss Mike right now. „Is it okay for you?“, Harvey asked and looked deep into Mike's blue eyes. „Sure“, Mike nodded; „see you later“. Then he left Harvey alone in his office. The rest of the day Harvey couldn't really work, he just sat there and thought of Mike. Donna came back after an hour and she asked him several times what the name of the woman was with who he spended the night but Harvey said not even one single word about it. At the end of the workday Donna was pretty sure that it was someone of her female friends and he didn't say something against it, which made Donna even more frustrated. At 10 p.m Harvey left the building together with Mike to drive home. Harvey couldn't wait to kiss Mike again and the whole drive from the office to his home, he sat next to Mike and tried to do nothing.

Not even Ray should know that they are...well, whatever they were. So Harvey didn't tell him the reason why Mike comes with him home and Ray didn't ask. Even when they left the car, Mike and Harvey didn't say a word. They waited until Ray drove away and they already entered Harvey's condo. But as soon as the door closed behind them, they didn't pull together anymore. Harvey didn't even had the time to take off his jacket, because Mike instantly kissed him. His beautiful lips were on his own and they kissed each other with much more demand than in the morning. The abstence made them hungry of each other. Harvey grabbed Mike's hips and rised him up, still kissing him. Mike wrapped his legs around Harvey's waist and lay his arms around Harveys neck. Slowly Harvey carried Mike into the kitchen and set him on one of the bars. He started to kiss Mike's cheek along with his teeth he left red marks on the sensible skin. Mike's hand slided over the back of Harvey's head and his neck.

„We should stop right now,“ Mike murmured into Harvey's ear and pushed gently Harvey's head away. „Why should we?“, Harvey asked and tried to kiss Mikes face but Mike pushed him away again. „We have to talk about our behaviour at work“, Mike said and took his legs from Harvey's waist. Harvey looked disapponited and he went a few steps back to his fridge. He knew that it was his idea to speak about the whole situation but this was unfair. Mike started to kiss him and now he sat here on his bar and waited for a word from Harvey, as if Harvey kissed him first. He leaned against the cold fridge and asked with a rised eyebrow: „Do you really wanna talk right now?“ Mike bit into his lower lip and looked at him in a mixture of sadness and rage. „You know that I don't want to speak right now but we should talk about it.“

„Okay, if you say so“, Harvey said but he knew how he could change Mike's mind. Very slowly he started to undo his dark tie, he knew how damn hot that looked and so he had Mike's whole attention. Mike's gaze followed his fingers and how they finally undid the tie and then opened the highest buttons of his shirt. He saw how much Mike tried to look away but he couldn't. „Fuck it! We have got the whole next morning to speak about it“, Mike said and Harvey came with his typical victorious grin closer to him. Mike sighed and they kissed each other again.


	3. In the office isn't so much privacy

At the next morning Harvey sat in his office, still smiling about the day before. He had far to less sleep last night and he was tired as fuck but damn he also was happy. Mike prevented him from sleeping the whole night long and to sit in the office at 8 a.m. was terrible. But the thoughts of Mike let him smile and he couldn't wait to spend the next night again with him. In the morning when Harvey's alarm waked them, they spoke about their behavior in the future. Harvey suggested that they should handle with their relationship like the day before. Mike agreed that they shouldn't tell someone about until they are really sure how that should go on, which means that they have to act in the office like before. Harvey liked the idea somehow, it was both hot and pleasant. Here in the office they were just boss and employee, they both could behave normal. He could be the same cold-as-ice lawyer without being distracted by a relationship. But in his condo they were, well still boss and employee but with some extras. So he had a seperation of work and private life, a least a little bit and not how he imagined it but it was perfect for him. He leaned back in his chair and took a breath before he started to work again. Life can be so good, he thought but then he heard how someone knocked at his door.

It was Donna, she came into the room without waiting for any answer from him. „Mike wants to speak with you“, she said and looked at Harvey. „Yeah, then send him in like always?“, Harvey asked a little bit confused. Normally Mike just came in without an introduction from Donna. „Who was it? You still didn't tell me who it was!,“ Donna shouted and looked angry. „I thought that you find it out by yourself,“ Harvey taunted her mischievous without losing his smilling. He really forgot that she still didn't know about it. Normally he tells her everything but this stays Mikes and his secret. At least for a while. „I will,“ she said and with a last angry look, she left the room and passed Mike, who was on the way into the office. „Harvey, we have to talk“, Mike said, when he came in Harvey's office. „Didn't we speak in the morning?,“ Harvey answered and looked into Mike's blue eyes. They agreed that their relationship isn't a topic at work and Harvey didn't want to speak about it. But Mike started again: „Yes, but...“ „No but. We spoke about it,“ Harvey cut him off. „But I really have to talk with you. I'm sorry Harvey but I can't do this“, Mike said and he stopped to look into Harveys brown eyes. „What do you mean?“, Harvey asked and he was afraid of the answer. He leaves me, Harvey thought, he will also leave me, like everybody else does.. „I mean that this is too hard for me,“ Mike answered and he came closer to Harvey. With his cheek, he came against Harvey's and he whispered: „It's too hard for me to behave like there wouldn't be something between us. The whole time I think about you and that distracts me too much.“

Harvey gulped when he heard these words. Sure, he also thought the whole day about Mike but he didn't want to confess this. It would be weak. But he couldn't resist to whisper back: „This was clear, I have this distracting effect on people.“ „I like it when you are so cocky“, Mike wanted to give him a short kiss but Harvey turned his head away. „Don't do this,“ he said, „Donna could see us.“ Mike stayed in the way he was but his gaze was away from Harvey and out of the room. Then he looked back at Harvey:„Right now she doesn't even look in our direction. She is far to busy with the things on her desk. Also everybody else, who comes to this room could see us. But didn't you say, that there are over hundred ways to handle with a gun at your head? Maybe we should try to use one of these ways,“ Mike said. „Why do you compare this between us with a loaded gun?“ „Its both about something hard“ „Of course, how is it possible that I didn't see this fact?“, Harvey said and supressed a laugh. Mike was so immature, in such moments he realized the age difference. „And what kind of way do you have in your mind?“, Harvey added curiously. „We could act like we would work on our case but we speak about other things. We could plan, what we exactly wanna do right now, right here“, Mike said and winked. Harvey was suprised.

He didn't expected that Mike could have such ideas and it doesn't sound like a idea he got a few seconds ago. More like a fantasy, he always wanted to live. Mike was naughtier than he expected but damn he liked this side of him a lot. And Harvey also liked this idea and after a look outside he said: „Okay, we can try it.“ He opened a file on his desk. He saw the contract of a case, which he already finished but now they both had something to act with. „How should we start?,“ Mike asked and also looked down to the contract. „I have got an idea,“ Harvey said but he still looked to the contract. This was a strange idea but maybe it could be hot. He looked to Mike and saw that he wore his suit again, what gave him an idea.„You come into my office and tell me that you can't resist my hotness any longer.“ „That sounds like a good start, even when I would never say something like this“, Mike smirks and looked shortly into Harvey's face. „But you think it. So if we would be alone, I would start with kissing your lips. I would bite in your gorgeous lower lip and make you bleed a little bit,“ Harvey started and under the table his foot went up and down at Mike's calf. He felt how Mike shiverd slightly under his soft touch but they both looked still to the file.

„You like my mouth a lot, don't you?“, Mike smiled and added, while he licked slowly over his lips: „I have no problem with it. After you would have pull off your jacket, I would start to open your shirt very slowly with my teeth, I would leave my fresh blood on your buttons and your shirt.“ „I wouldn't bite that much“, Harvey answered with a smirk. And he said:„With your wet lips..“ Maybe Mike was right what he said about his interesting into his lips. „you would kiss my bare chest along, while I would open your still far to skinny tie and also would unbutton your shirt. That's much more than you plan to do and I would do it much better than you“ „I would open your belt, but with my hands and not with my lips, even when I know that you would prefer it. But then I wouldn't do more, I would let you waiting for this. This is my revenge for your impudence,“ Mike smirked and under the table his foot went high on Harvey's leg, it was nearly at his knee. „Ouch, that seems far too hard for me. Also I know you would go futher, because you can't resist my damn hot body for just a few minutes, like youself said.“, Harvey responded. Never would Mike make him waiting for something, he would never dominate Harvey. Even when it was a nice try from him, Mike couldn't be the stronger one.

„I hate it when you are right“, Mike sighed quietly but he added with a wink: „But yes I couldn't resist you. So I wouldn't stop, like you said, I would unzip your pants and pull it down, so that you would stand there just with your boxers on.“ This idea turned Harvey much more on than he expected and Mike's touch wasn't helpful. His voice was cracked and he said: „Well and I would do the same to you.“ „I found a way to break you! Oh my god!“, Mike shouted when he realized what effect his idea had on him and laughed. „You didn't break me!“, Harvey contradicted him, „I just thought about how your hand would slide into my boxers.“ „Okay“, Mike calmly said but he still had the smile in his face, „my hand would slide into your boxers and then my hand would be around your co...“

Suddenly they heard how the door opened „I am really sorry that I have to disturb your little conversation“, Donna's voice said while she came into the room. Mike and Harvey slid away from each other and tried to look normal, which wasn't that easy because their both faces were red . And they hoped that Donna didn't hear a single word. „Mike, Louis wants to speak with you about one of your pro-bono cases“ „Sure“, Mike said, he gave Harvey a short and inconspicuous wink, before he left the room very fast. Donna closed the door behind him. „What?“, Harvey asked, when he felt her gaze on him and hoped that she didn't see his light blushed cheeks. „Harvey, you are so smart“, she said with a smirk and came closer to his desk. „Tell me something new,“ he answered with his cocky smile. „You are really really smart but to let your microphone on, isn't that smart,“ she said while she came closer to him and pointed to his desk. Shit!, he thought. He really had forgotten about this.

„Why didn't you tell me, that you spended the night with puppy?!,“ she asked curiously and sat down on the chair on his opposite. She didn't look like she would be angry, just curious.„I am so sorry Donna, but I didn't know that you wanted to join us. Even when there is always room for one more,“ Harvey responded. „How could there be room for one more? You already had your threesome; Mike, you and your ego“ „Sounds like you are open-minded to make a foursome with us? Me and my ego are unbelieveable good, you would be suprised.“ „I'm only suprised that you really have enough space in your bed for your ego.“ „Never underestimate the size of something that belongs to me“ „Yeez, Harvey!“, she laughed shortly but then suddenly she became serious,

„Does Jessica know about it?“ „No and I'm sure that she wouldn't like it. We both had already enough problems because of Mike.“ „But she is your boss, she has to know about it.“ „And how should I tell her about it?“, Harvey asked and added with an ludicrous varied voice: „Hi Jessica, last night I fucked Mike again and I just wanted to tell you this, so that you have another reason for hating Mike. That's really a great idea, Donna. I thank you very much“. Harvey rolled his eyes. „If you don't tell her about it, then she will find it out in another way. And that can't be good for you“, Donna answered. „Maybe you are right“ „Of course I am right. I am Donna“, she smirked and left his office. „I call Jessica and tell her that she has to come to your office“, she added and closed the door behind her. Harvey owes Jessica too much and he knew that she wouldn't like it. After an quarter of an hour Jessica came into his office. Harvey had already opened a bottle of whiskey and offered her a glass, which she took and sat down on his couch. Harvey also sat down and took a big sip from his glass. He really didn't want to speak with her about it, he knew that she would literally kill him. „What's wrong. Harvey?“, she asked and looked at him. „We should speak about Mike“, he said and took a deep breath. „Sure, about what do you want to speak? The fact that he wasn't in Harvard or that he never went any lawschool at all?“, Jessica taunted him with smirk and looked in his eyes. „Jessica, we have to speak about something important“, Harvey started and took a fast sip from his glass.

Now he had to tell her the truth. He said nervous: „After Donna's birthday Mike and I spended some time together, beside the work. He couldn't resist my awesomeness any longer.“ He gave her a small wink, he really hoped that she would understand it. Harvey didn't want to say it, because he didn't want to be like a small boy who tells his mother about a mistake. „As long as you work professionaly, I have nothing against it. But if he distracts you from your work, I have to say something, “ Jessica said with a knowing smile and Harvey gave her his hand. „Sounds like we have a deal,“ he answered, also with a smile. „Good, but you should know, that I already sended a new client into your office. That's the way, you can prove that you still be a professional.“ „You already knew about it?“ „I would be a worse boss if I wouldn't, right?“ „Right, but you let me stammer it?“, Harvey asked. „Sure, that made much more fun than I expected“, she smiled and they looked into each others eyes. That was a better deal than Harvey expected and he couldn't be happier. He had Mike and his job, could it be better? But he wasn't a fool, something was wrong about this stipulation and he didn't know what...


	4. The new client

The new client already waited in Harvey's office. It was an older man, nearly 60, with short grey hair, whose black suit looked like he ironed it just a few minutes ago. He looked like one of the old school men and Harvey could vivid mental imagine that this man had a perfect marriage with 2.5 children and a big house in the suburbs. „Welcome, I am Harvey Specter“, Harvey said to the older man with a strong handshake. „Nice to meet you Mister Specter, my name is Mister Miller“, the man answered with a deep voice and Harvey gestured him to sit down on one of his chair. The man nodded slightly and sat down slowly. „How can I help you, Mister Miller?“, Harvey asked professionaly, while he closed the door and came back to his desk to also sit down on his chair. Mister Miller smiled at him and answered also with a professional voice: „My company needs your skills as a lawyer in a really delicate case. Maybe I should tell you a little bit about my company. We are one of Americas biggest producer for alcohol.“ „The Miller whiskey?“, Harvey asked, with true interest. Miller whiskey was one of his favourites whiskeys at all and the company was famous for it all over the world. 

„Right“, Mister Miller answered with a proud grin, „Our whiskey is a good product and we sale it now even in Africa.“ Harvey nodded appreciated: „That seems like everything is alright, so how can I help?“ Now Mister Miller wasn't so calm like before, he took a deep breath before he answered in a lower voice, while he leaned closer to Harvey: „Mister Specter, the details of this case are really private and I have to be sure that they stay private. I can't imagine what would happen, if someone would find out something about it. At this moment I haven't this trust in you. You seem like a good lawyer but I need to know you better before I can give you this case. It's too delicate to give it the first lawyer I visit.“ Harvey nodded again and answered with faked understanding: „Of course Mister Miller, but I can promise you that our office has the best lawyers...“ But then Mister Miller interrupted him. „I believe you but I have to be sure.“ 

Then Mister Miller uprised from his chair and held his hand in Harvey's direction. Harvey also stood up and shook the other mans hand. „I understand you“, he said, while they shaking hands, „but if you change your mind, it would be a pleasure for me to fight in your case.“ Now Mister Miller nodded and he stroke his suit to eliminate some invisible creases. „Goodbye Mister Specter“, he said and left Harvey's office through the door, which Harvey has opened for him. After Mister Miller left his office Harvey sat down on his chair again. He was sure that this client was an important one and while he thought about how he could get this client, he heard how someone knocked on the door. It was Jessica. 

She came into his office and smiled all over the face: „Congratulation! Miller Whiskey is one of the biggest companies for Whiskey at all and you can act for him.“ „I'm sorry Jessica but right now he isn't my client. He thought about it but he isn't sure if should be his lawyer.“ „Tell that again?“, she said with an angry face impression and she nearly yelled: „Do you know how important he is as a client? How good it would be for the office to have his company?“ „Jessica, I...“ „No!“, she cut him off and bashed with her hand on his hand, just to point with her finger at him after it, „you have do to everything to get this client! Everything! Is this clear?.“ Harvey nodded while she furious left his office, without even looking back. Harvey sighed and closed his eyes. Sometimes he really hates her. Sure, she was the reason why he could work as a lawyer but at some days he wishes that he could kill her. The worst thing is that she was right. They really needed a few new clients and Mister Miller would be a win. 

„Donna, I know that you listen. Could you please find out what Mister Millers interests are?“, he said loudly to his telephone and sighed again. He already hated this lawsuit before it even started and he betted that this was a part of Jessica's plan but he knew that there has to be much more. And he didn't know how right he was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry that this chapter is so short and I promise you that the next one will be longer... So please don't be angry!
> 
> Also I am not an american person and so I have no clue if there is Miller Whiskey somewhere...  
> If it really exists, please tell me this so that I can change the name in my story. :D
> 
> I want to thank all of you for reading my work, it means the world to me.  
> I really never expected that someone would read it at all and now I have nearly 2000 hits! THANK YOU!


	5. Decisions

Harvey slowly entered the old church. It's have been a long time since he was in a church and he didn't like to be there. Churchs remind him of the death. But his client Mister Miller was in this church, so he had an opportunity to speak with him. So he could get his attentation and finally get the lawsuit. Why can't this man spend his sundays with sports or something like this?, Harvey thought when he passed the seating rows. He would rather be on a golf court right now. „Mister Specter?“, the older man asked with a small smile, when he discerned Harvey in the third row, „what are you doing here?“ „I am here for the mass“, Harvey answered and shook the old man's cold hand. Mister Miller seemed really happy about his appreance. „What a fortuity! Me and my Wife are also here for the mass.“ A small old woman with a grey blaid and green eyes gave Harvey a shy nod, she didn't even looked into his eyes. It was easy to see who the dominate person in their reltionship was and she defintily wasn't it. She looked afraid and her gaze always stayed on her long dress.

„It's a pleasure, Mrs. Miller, I am Harvey Specter“, Harvey introduced himself to her and sat down next to her husband on the wooden church bench. „A lawyer in a church? Am I wrong or is this blasphemy?“, Mister Miller winked to Harvey, who gave him a faked smile. „And a whiskey producer isn't it?“, he retorted with his rised eyebrow. „Touché“, Mister Miller laughed and nodded slightly, „I like your humor, Mister Specter but now we should be quiet. The pastor wants to speak.“ So they both became quiet and they listened to the old man's speech. „It was a good mess“, Mister Miller said after half an hour, when the pastor already finished the mess. „Mister Specter, what do you think about going to a bar? To drink a whiskey after this?“ „That's a good idea, Mister Miller“, Harvey answered, Mister Miller didn't seem so bad to him anymore. „Then we do this“, Mister Miller added and he turned around to his wife, she still sat on the wooden bench and read in her bible.

„Mary,“ his voice was cold as ice when he spoke with his wife and she directly looked with her green eyes into his. „I and Mister Specter are going into a bar. I will be home at 5 and then I want my steak with potatos and asparagus already on the table. Do you understand this?“, he said but it sounded like he would order it. And his wife just nodded and answered with a shy „Of course“. She didn't talk back, it was definitely not the first time that he spoke with her in this way. „What are you waiting for?“, he added and watched how his wife uprised and left the church. „Women, right?“, he said with a smirk to Harvey, when they both also uprised, „They always need a repeated request. It's so annoying about them“. „Yes“, Harvey answered with a sigh, „but to speak about something better to undestand than women... Where is the bar?“. They both left the church and Mister Miller led Harvey a few streets along until they arrived a small irish pub. It was sunday and lunch time, so the bar was nearly empty. There were just a few people with beer a few meters away from the table at which Harvey and Mister Miller sat down. Mister Miller ordered whiskey for them both, of course some of his own. So they sat there, each with a glass of delicious Miller Whiskey. „How is your company?“, Harvey asked and took another sip. He already wanted to get this case, so that he could go home. But Mister Miller read it in his face. „We don't speak about the business now. It's sunday and I want to enjoy it.“

So they sat there and Harvey waited for another chance to speak about the case when suddenly two guys came into the bar. Even for people without a gaydar it was easy to see that they both were a couple. They reminded Harvey of him and Mike, it was a taller man with dark hair who had his right arm around a smaller man's shoulders. They looked happy and only had eyes for each other. Harvey saw the slight flash of a ring at the smaller ones wedding finger. Then he suddenly heard a snort from Mister Miller, who also looked to the couple but he seemed like he had to throw up.

„These disgusting faggots! All these abnormal gays, I can't imagine some thing worse than these people. It's against the nature and against god, but they still make this awful desicion. I really can't understand why they do it. I would never work with such a person or even shake its hand,“ Mister Miller disgusted said and looked to Harvey, who felt very uncomfortable. He should have known that Mister Miller was homophobic, it fitted perfectly to the rest of him and Harvey hated him for it. But how do you say? The client is always right, even when you want to slap him in his whole face?

„You aren't such a freak, aren't you?“, he asked Harvey directly, his eyes looked deep into Harvey's like he would see the truth in them. He had no clue how close he was. „Oh god, no way that I am such a person,“ Harvey quickly answered, with Jessica's words in mind. He needed this client and it seemed to be good plan to say that he wouldn't be gay. Actually, that wasn't a lie but he was pretty sure that Mister Miller also didn't like bisexual persons. Damn, this man was really too uptight to be real. „Thank god!“, Mister Miller said and he smiled brightly to Harvey.

„I was afraid that you could be gay and to be honest that was one of the reason why I didn't want to work with you“ „What gave you the idea that I could be gay?“, Harvey asked him curiously.. „Your hair, your suit and everything else. It looks like you would spend far too much time in the bathroom for a normal person,“ Mister Miller said and looked at him, still disgusted. Harvey hated the way he said normal person. „Don't worry. I just want to look the best when I meet new clients. Or would you prefer it, when you lawyer comes in an ugly suit and unshaved?“, he answered with another faked smile.

Hell, he never faked so much feelings at one day. Okay, maybe he cheated often about his true feelings but he felt such an anger for Mister Miller, that it was hard to cover it. „You are right, it's important to even look successful,“ Mister Miller nodded in Harvey's direction but his eyes stayed by the couple. „Maybe we should leave this bar before I get eye cancer from this breach of etiquette,“ he added and put out his purse. „The drinks are on me“. „Thank you“, Harvey said with his calm voice whereby he clenched his fists under the table. He wanted to slap him in his face but he supressed it. „And I will directly instruct my secretary to send you our case file. I want you as my lawyer“, Mister Miller said after he took out the money of his purse. „I just can say thank you again“, Harvey smiled back.

They both left the bar, whereby Mister Miller tried not to look to the couple again. Out front of the bar Mister Miller opened his car and drove home, while Harvey called Ray to bring him back to the office. While he drove to work, he called Donna. She told him that the case file came by fax a few minutes ago and that she put them on his desk.

When he finally arrived at work, he went into his office and looked on the file on his desk. Suddenly Harvey's cell phone trilled and he answered directly. „Hey Mike“ Harvey tried to sound not so annoyed but he failed. „Everything alright?“, Mike asked carefully. „Sure Rookie“, Harvey answered shortly, he put the phone between his shoulder and his ear, to open case file, „What do you want?“ „I just wanna ask when you come home. I mean to your flat“, Mike said and with a smirk about Mike's words Harvey looked if every single paper was in the case file. „After I have finished my work, I will come, okay?“ „It's sunday? Do you really have to be in the office 24/7?“, Mike asked with a sigh and Harvey heard clearly his disapponitment. „Nope, not 24/7. But I really have to speak with Jessica, so please don't hinder the adults from working.“ „Okay, okay. I will stop distracting you. See you later.“ Mike hanged up and Harvey put his cell phone back into his suit pocket. He couldn't plead for Mister Miller. As a lawyer he has to work for awful people but he was pretty sure that he couldn't divorce work and private in this case, so that he planned to give this case to Jessica. Mister Miller sended him the case file completly, so that he took it under his arm and left his office to go to Jessicas.

He passed Donnas desk and after he told her that he goes to Jessica, she asked him curiously: „I know that it isn't my business but what do you want from Jessica?“ „I give her this case. I don't want it. Mister Miller is an old homophobe,“ he explained shortly and she nodded. „Okay, she is in her room“. Harvey also gave her a short nod and went to Jessicas office.He knocked two times before he entered it. Jessica sat at her desk and looked at him. „What's wrong Harvey?“, she asked because of his face impression. „I have both, good and bad,“ he answered and layed the case file right in fornt of her on the desk. „What is this?“, she asked and took the case file. „It's the Miller case“. „So I can see the good but what is the bad?“, she said and fliped through the papers. „I don't take this case“, he answered shortly and sat down on the chair on her opposite. „What?“ „I don' take this case“, he repeated slowly and kept a straight face. „Harvey, we had a deal. I agree that you can have your relationship with Mike when you take this case.“ „I know but I refuse to take this case. I would rather die than to plead in the case of an old homophob man“ „You know what? Either you take this case with this client whatever it costs or I will make Mike's secret public and call the police,“ she said and looked deep into his eyes, „ I don't accept this behaviour any longer.“ „So I have to choose if I want to live without Mike or if I want to break up with him, but he could stay?“ „Looks like. And if he should stay but I see you with him again, I will call the police. So make your choice...“ „But..“ „And no buts Harvey, we have a deal“, she said and gave him an evil smirk. „And now you should go back in your office and work,“ she added without losing the smirk and then she turned around to her PC to write down something. „Yes“, Harvey simply said, he was engrossed in thought.

What now? Leaving Mike and rescue him or stay with him and he would go to jail? Harvey took the case file from Jessicas desk and left her office again. He passed Donna's desk without a word and entered his own office. Immediately he threw case file on his desk and went to the cupboard to take his whiskey. It was Miller Whiskey but he didn't care for it in that second. When he took the first sip of his glass, his cellphone rang again.„Where are you? You said that you would come home?“, Mike's voice asked worried via telephone. „Maybe you should go to your home, Mike. I have to think about a few things, alone“ „I thought you just wanted to speak with Jessica about your case?“ „Yes and now I have to think about my plans for this case“ And this wasn't even a lie, Harvey thought. „So you don't come home? I could help you?“ „No, I have to do it my own“, Harvey answered heavy-heartedly before he took another sip from his glass. „Then I go to my place“, Mike said unhappy. „We will see us tomorrow?“ „Of course“, Harvey answered and he couldn't do anything against the small smile that came on his face. „We will see us tomorrow.“ Then he hung up and filled his glass again to the brim. He took the glass and went to the window to look out of it. Now it was nearly 5 and he saw the setting of the sun over the huge buildings of New York City. It was beautiful sight.

„How did it go?“, Harvey heard a female voice behind him and he didn't turn around, because he directly recognized Donna. The sound of her high heels came closer to him and he heard the click of his bottle when she also took a glass from his whiskey. „Not good,“ Harvey answered and looked down into his glass, as if he could find an answer in it. „What happened?“. „She said that I have the choice. Either I take this case, break up with Mike and lie to my client about myself or she will tell the police the truth about Mike. And if I would betray her by option a, she also would call the police“, he summarized and added: „And I have no idea what I should do. Maybe I should bring Mike into the loop.“ „You can't tell him what Jessica said, she disambiguated what she thinks about it. She will call the police if you both stay together and if she does it, Mike will go into the prison for a long time. You are the person who knows the best how the law is to people which did something like Mike. You will never see him again,“ Donna said and she supressed her tears. She understood his pain, „I am so sorry, Harvey.“

„I have to break up with him, right?“, Harvey asked with his glass at his mouth, so that Donna didn't hear how his voice broke. „I am really sorry, but this is the only way to rescue him.“ „But I don't want to lose him. Everybody left me and he will also leave me, when I do this. And I really don't wanna be without him. Can you understand me, Donna?“, Harvey desperatly said and drank from his whiskey. The alcohol made him feel better, it eliminated the pain in his chest for a few moments. „Harvey...,“ Donna started and stroke with her hand over his shoulder, „This is the only way to save him.“ „Yeah, I can be his fucking hero and save him again, like I always do and I always will. But a hero shouldn't feel bad about what he does, right?“, Harvey added frankly with a strained smile and he knew how damn weak that sounds.

But right now he didn't care for it and Donna was one of the only people he didn't have to lie to. And Donna knew this and she appreciated his sincerity, „You are really in love with him, aren't you?“ „And that makes it even harder. I have my reasons why I am against having feelings. They make everything much more complicated.“


	6. To break up

At the next morning Harvey sat in his office like on every other day and looked down in the case file. Mister Miller said the truth, he thought while he studied a letter from the company. The case was really delicate. The Miller Company was in suspect to produce their whiskey in Third World countries, that the blood of innocent children workers stuck on it every single bottle. To be honest, Harvey didn't care for this. He liked the taste of the whiskey. Also his mind wasn't by this (ich würde evtl. eher „this“ schreiben) case, it was by Mike. He didn't know how he should break up with him. Why was it so hard to break up with someone? A loud noise stopped him from thinking about it.

„Can I come in?“, Mike stood in front of the door and knocked. Harvey didn't want to speak with Mike, because he knew what he had to do and so he lied to him, because he wasn't ready for it. „No, I'm busy. I have to talk with our client“, he answered and took the telephone to fake the phone call. But Mike opened the door and came into the office.

„You lie,“ he simply said and closed the door behind him. Harvey shrugged and lay the telephone down: „How do you know?“ „We are in kinda relationship, remember? I am one of the two persons, who know when you lie“, Mike answered with a small smile. „Who is the other one?“ „Let me say that I am not the female one“ „You mean Donna, right? Yeah, she knows nearly everything. But that she found out that about us was just an accident“ „Lucky Donna“ „But unlucky us“, Harvey answered with a grin before he became serious again. „So, what do you want from me?“, he asked unfriendly and tried not to look at Mike but it was too hard for him. So he looked directly into Mike's questioning face with the prettiest blue eyes he knew.

„You know what I want. I want an answer, why the hell you didn't speak with me the whole day?“, Mike said and he looked sad and angry at the same time. „Mike...“, Harvey slowly started, unsure what he should say, but Mike interrupted him. „Don't lie. I work with you I can see when you lie. So tell me the truth, what your fucking problem is!“ Harvey sat in his chair and didn't know what he should answer. He couldn't tell him the truth, he just couldn't.

„Mike..“, he started again but this time Mike didn't said something. „Mike, it was a mistake. We should forget the whole thing. It was wrong,“ he said and tried to look in Mike's face without showing any emotion. Never was something so hard for him, he broke up with so many women and men but this was Mike. The person he loves the most. Mike looked confused, his blue eyes were sad. He went in Harvey's direction, away from the door straight to Harvey's desk and stopped right in front of it. „ A mistake?“, he asked, still confused, „you really call it a mistake? Why was it wrong?“ Harvey rised up from his chair.

He stood right in front of Mike just a few centimeters away, which was really hard because he could look directly into Mike's pretty face and answered with his business voice: „Everything we did was wrong and we really shouldn't mention this anymore, okay? It happend but it will never happen again.“ Mike laughed shortly and bitter, then he came closer to Harvey, who shuddered when he felt Mike's breath against his cheek. „Everything was wrong?“, Mike asked playful when his lips came closer to Harveys skin.

„This was wrong?“, Mike asked and kissed him gently on his cheek. „And this also?“, he asked and his lips came on Harvey's. This was too hard for Harvey, too tantalizing and he wished nothing more than to kiss Mike on his soft lips but he couldn't. The pact was too important. So he pushed him back and looked in panic out of his office but nobody had seen that Mike kissed him. He decisided to lie to Mike, he couldn't tell him the truth. Mike wouldn't understand the truth, so Harvey said something from which he knew that this will end their relationship. „Yeah, you know that I am not a man for long time relationships and we really should break up“, he said. Now Mike laughed, but it was still full of pain and sadness. A sound which Harvey hurted more than everything before.

„You break up with me like this?“, he asked, still laughing, „are you kidding me? Since when are you thinking like this? And now you break up with me like you break up with every women you fucked with? Like I would be a One-Night Stand? Are you fucking kidding me?“. Harvey had never seen Mike so angry before, it really suprised him how Mike stood in front of him and clenched his hands to fists. Harvey took a deep breath before he said „I know that you are angry but the thing between us would never work. Even you have to see this“

„Be honest Harvey, please. For me “ Now Mike started to beg with his puppy eyes and Harvey heard the pain in Mikes voice and it made him feel like he did the biggest mistake in his life. He never wanted to hurt Mike but what should he do? He has to tell him the truth, maybe he would understand it. „You really wanna hear the truth? Jessica told me, that I have to finish this because otherwise she would tell the police what you have done,“ Harvey said honestly. And Mike looked even more hurt:

„This is the worst lie I have ever heard. You want so much to be single again, that you tell me such a lie? I think we really should break up.“ „It wasn't a lie, Jessica told me...“ But Mike left the office, he didn't even look back without really understanding why Harvey did this to him. And Harvey sat down on his chair, he couldn't stand any longer, he was to weak. It was too hard for him, he was a cold-as-ice lawyer but doing this to Mike was different. He never regretted something so much even when he knew that it was the right decision. But it still broke his heart.

A short look at his watch told him that he hadn't time for regretting. Mister Miller wanted to come in the conference room and met him, they had to speak about the case. Harvey stood up and straigthed his suit. You have to look successful, even when you feel not good, he remembered and went out of the office. „Donna, is Mister Miller already here?“ he asked her, his voice was weak when he leaned down to her. His arm rested on the desk. „Yes, he sits there. Harvey, You did it, right?“, Donna asked carefully and stroke friendly over his hand. He was always suprised how good she knew him. She was the only person who could look under his surface, except Mike.

„Yes“, his answer was short, he didn't want to arouse pity. She looked deep into his brown eyes and rised an eyebrow. „Look, I know what you have done and I can help but please let me help you.“ She sounded desperate, her voice was higher than usually. „I am fine“, he pulled his hand away from hers and left her desk without looking back because he knew what he would see. A sad Donna. He trusted Donna, but he had to be alone to get over it. A formal meeting was the best way to become a free mind, so he went the floor along until he came to one of the transparent conference rooms. Mister Miller sat inside, he leaned back on his chair and looked on his wrist watch.

„I am sorry for being late“, Harvey said, when he opened slowly the door and came into the room. „No problem, you aren't late“ Mister Miller answered and a small smile came on his homophob face. „Good, Mister Miller“. Harvey sat down on the chair on his opposite and layed the case file between them. „Before I can make more in your case, I have to know if the allegations are true. When there is something, I have to know about it“ Harvey said and looked deep into Mister Millers eyes. „It's completly wrong, my company is professional. We would never produce our whiskey in that way.“

„But it looks like the company, which brings the charge against you see it different. Okay, when it's true what you say, we can do something against this indictment.“ Harvey looked down to the case file and took the paper out of it. Suddenly he heard how someone knocked at the door and he and Mister Millers gazes went to the glass. It was Mike, he stood in front of the door and hold something in his hand. „Who is this?“ Mister Miller was in same way confused as Harvey was, but for another reason. „My associate“ „Maybe we should led him in?“ Harvey nodded and beckoned him into the room.

He didn't want to be so close to him but what could he say? Mike entered the room and sat down right next to him. It was pure expedieny of him. „I thought that I should bring you the papers“, Mike sat and layed a few papers next to the case file. It was a copy of the contract, nothing they needed right now and Harvey knew that Mike knew this. But he didn't say something in fornt of Mister Miller. Also he liked to be so close to Mike. He sat next to him, his leg was just an inch away from his own. It was a kinda strange to sit that close to him, Harvey could hear Mike's breath. But he wouldn't be New York's best closer, if he couldn't resist something like this. Also he was here to work and not to be alone with Mike.

„Mister Miller, you shouldn't pay this. I am sure that I can make a better deal“, Harvey calmly said to his client, while looked in his eyes. This man was the reason why he can't be with Mike and he helps him. That felt completly wrong. „I hope so“, Mister Miller answered. Suddenly Harvey felt something at his knee. It was Mike's hand, which started to stroke small circle on his leg. His hand was warm and with his fingertips he came slowly higher to Harvey's thigh. He stopped there, to give Harvey lovely squezzes. He teased Harvey, made him to want much more and worked good. Harvey needed his touch and it let him remember how Mike's naked body was on his own bare skin.

„Is everything okay, Mister Specter?“, Mister Miller asked when he saw how strained Harvey was. Even the best couldn't have a pokerface, when he felt how Mike's finger touch his hipbone. „Yes, I just have to speak with my associate.“ „Okay, I let you speak in private“, Mister Miller said and left the conference room. „Mike, stop!,“ Harvey said and pushed Mike's hand away. If Jessica would have seen what happened or the client.... „What's wrong with you? A few days ago, you couldn't stop kissing me and now you do this? You really broke up with me like with everyone else?“, Mike asked and Harvey understood his confusion but he hadn't the strength to speak with him about this right now. After Mike's touches he hadn't enough blood in his head for this.

„You should leave this room, I bet there is enough other work for you to do“. „Maybe you are right, I should leave. I wanted to fight for you but it seems like I have no reason for it“ Mike gave him a slight smile but Harvey saw how he suppressed tears in his eyes. „Would you please send Mister Miller in, when you go out?“ Harvey knew that this was to harsh, that he shouldn't behave in this way. But it made him feel better, at least a little bit. „Of course“ Mike stood up from his chair, he bit into his lower lip. Mike left the conference room without looking back to Harvey, he just left and sended Mister Miller back into the room. „Everything allright?“, Mister Miller asked and watched together with Harvey who Mike went away. „

Yes, just some communication problems, I guess. But we should speak about your case“ Harvey didn't want to speak about Mike and he was really happy when Mister Miller picked up his case again. They spoke about it a long time, nearly four hours before they came to a solution. Harvey worked half-hearted and so he was bushed when they both left the room. He leaned back against the glass and took a deep breath. Maybe I should go home, Harvey thought. He knew that he couldn't work here, when Mike was around him. He went home, with the case file in his bag. He used the whole afternoon to be alone in his flat and to sorrow. The food he ate tasted awful but he didn't care, the seperation of Mike was harder for him than he expected.

When he was at work he did his best not to work with Mike. He took himself together and worked non-stop. Work distractes him from his pain, at least for a short time. In a short time he won more cases than ever before but he felt no satisfaction about it. He also looked in the Miller case but there was something strange about it. He found no prove about the children work. Normally he found some evidence and rumors, but in this case he found nothing. He took a mental note to speak with Mister Miller about it.

After a few weeks he was okay again. His thoughts weren't by Mike the whole time and he felt ready to work normally again. Ray picked him up in the morning and drove him to work. He hummed a song when he entered the office. „Are you okay?“ Donna asked with a smile when she saw in what for a good mood Harvey was. „I am great.“ Her smile disappeared and she bit into her lip. „Do me favour and don't turn around.“ „Why?“ He asked and of course he turned around. There was nothing special.

But then something catched his attentation. Mike. Mike stood at his desk but he wasn't alone. Rachel stood next to him and she smiled to him. Without any movement Harvey watched them. He saw how Mike's lips kissed Rachel's head, how he placed a soft kiss on her brown hair. Rachel smiled and Mike carefully embraced her. Harvey just stood there and starred at them. I'm such a fool, he thought and watched how his Mike laid his arm around Rachel's shoulders and left the room with her. He did everything to save Mike and he would do for the rest of his life. Because he loved him more than he ever loved someone else before. But now Mike was happy with Rachel and Harvey knew that he shouldn't destroy this happiness. He broke Mike's heart and now Mike's has the chance to be in love again. Rachel was a wonderful woman and they are the perfect couple, maybe they even would have children one day. And Harvey would live like he did it before, alone.


	7. Sadness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter a little bit too late, so that my beta-reader didn't have the time to correct it. So please don't be mad, if you find a mistake. I'm going to correct it!

The days were dark for Harvey, he felt so redundant. He was really a picture of misery. His own life, which he loved so much, was just awful. Everywhere he saw happy couples and how they were together, it was torture. The worst place was the office, where he saw Mike every single day. Mike and Rachel were a gorgeous couple for now over one month and they were still in love with each other. It was hard for Harvey not do go to Mike and to kiss him. He wanted to feel Mike again, touch his messy hair, kiss his blushing lips. He wanted it so badly but he knew that it would be wrong to destroy Mike and Rachel relationship. So he did nothing. His whole life was dominated by the thoughts of Mike. Mike was his reason for everything, a desire he right now hardly tried to resist again. He felt so hollow, like never before in his entire life. „Harvey, you have to speak with me“, Donna said desperatly on one day when she saw how sad he was. Since the day they broke up, Harvey wasn't the same any more and she was the only person who knew why. „I don't want to speak,“ he answered shortly when he passed her desk and went back to his office. It was late in the afternoon and they were the only people in the whole office. Harvey stayed now nearly everyday until 12pm in the office because he couldn't go home, he always felt lonely there. The flat was too big for him alone. 

„Harvey, please!“, she said and he really stopped. „What Donna? Do you really want to speak with me about the biggest mistake in my life? I don't wanna speak about it, I just want to forget about it,“ he said and she came closer to him. „Harvey...“, she started but he looked sad. „Just let me alone, okay?“, he said. It was painful enough to think about Mike but to speak about him he wouldn't survive. „Harvey, I care too much about you and I don't want to see how sad you are. Come with me, we eat something together in a nice restaurant.“ „I can't, I have this meeting tomorrow at 1. „That's tomorrow and you prepared it yesterday. So can come with me“ „Okay“, he answered sadly. Maybe he should go with Donna, maybe that could distract him. He took his briefcase and followed her out of the office. 

Donna didn't tell him where they drive to but Harvey didn't care for it. He sat in the car next to her and looked out of the window, he watched all the happy people in the streets of New York. Harvey was a strong man, he would never cry in public but he felt how the tears came slowly in his eyes. He bit on his lower lip to supress them and clenched his hands to fists but it didn't help. A single tear ran down his cheek and Donna saw it. „Oh Harvey, I knew that you feel more for him than you normally feel for someone but I didn't know that it is really so much“. She whiped the tear carefully out of his face, something that gave him a shiver. „I am okay“ He would never confess how he felt in his heart, even when it was easy to see. „You aren't okay.“ „Believe me, I am okay. Now stop asking.“ He turned back to the window and heard how Donna sighed behind him. 

He loved Donna like a sister and even when he trust her, he didn't want to tell her about his pain because not even she could understand it. It was pain deep inside of his heart that keeped him awaken every single night. He couldn't sleep, he just lay in his bed and thought of Mike. The pain burned so deep in his heart that he felt like he would die but at the same time felt nothing. It didn't make a difference where he was or what he did. In the office he acted he like would he was the same. He made his jokes, he provoked Louis and he won his case. He actually flirted with some women. But in the evenings he didn't pull himself together. He went to his kitchen and drank far too much alcohol. It stunned the feeling of emptiness a little bit but when even this didn't help he cut himself. He watched how the blood dripped from his arm into the sink and it didn't make a difference. There is nothing worse than feeling nothing, to be dead on the inside. If he would be angry or even sad, he could work with it, he could use it for something but to feel nothing ruined his life. 

„Come on“ he heard Donnas voice and followed her out of the car. They entered a restaurant Harvey didn't know and he didn't even care for it. Donna booked a table at a window and they sat down on the chairs. Harvey looked at the menue but it didn't care him. Donna ordered for her wine and steak and he did the same. The pretty waitress looked at Harvey, she definitely felt for him and he gave her his charming smile. She left the table and Harvey's smile diappeared, he stirred on the tablecloth. None of them said a word. After half an hour of silence the waitress came back with their order and placed it right in front of them.He thanked the pretty waitress and gave her a wink but he still felt nothing. Then he started to ate his steak and Donna did the same.„That's delicious“, Donna said after a few minutes. Harvey shrugged his shoulders and cut another piece of his steak off. Even when this was one of the best restaurants in New York City and the meal costed more than some people will ever earn, he didn't taste something. He couldn't even say if the steak was salted or not. 

„Harvey“, Donna saw that he was still unhappy. She knew everything and so she knew of course that he feigned that he would be okay. Maybe she was the only person who knew it and Harvey appreciated that she didn't tell around. „You will find someone else.“ „But I don't want someone else. I just don't. So could you please be quiet, I want enjoy this fantastic steak“ He ate another piece while he felt her gaze on him. „Don't lie to me, Harvey. I just want to help you“ Even when he didn't look at her, he heard the pain in her voice. But this was nothing in comparison with his feelings. „You can not help me.“ It became silent again. Donna knew that it didn't matter what she would say, so that she said just nothing until swallowed on her wine.

„Oh my god, is this Jessica?“, Donna asked curious and pointed to a black woman in a dark dress. The woman just came in together with a familar man. He had short grey hair and Harvey knew him but he didn't know who he was. Jessica and the man sat down at a table and took the menue. The man wore a suit, which looked like he ironed it just a few minutes ago. Wait, Harvey thought and looked closer to the man. And then he realized who it was. Mr Miller. His client Mister fucking homophob Miller. The reason why he couldn't have a relationship with Mike sat there and held Jessica's hand. Harvey felt something burning his chest. The anger came all over him, he clenched his hand so hard to a fist that hurted himself with his fingernails. Mister Miller sat there with Jessica and Harvey couldn't control himself any longer. He rised up from his chair so sudden, that he nearly knocked over his wineglass. „Wait“ Donna said but he ingored her completly and with rattling pace he went through the restaurant to their table. „What the fucking hell goes on here?“ He banged with his fist hard on the table right next to Jessica. She couldn't be more suprised than right now. „Harvey“ She started calmly but when she saw how angry he was she spoke with her normal strict voice. „Stop with this nonsense“ 

„This nonsense? Then explain me what the fuck are you doing here?“ Harvey couldn't be angrier than right now and Jessica was completly cool. She and Mister Miller looked at him like he would be a naughty child. „This is Mister Miller, we just eat something together. He is...“ „I know who he is! He is my client! But answer my question, why are you holding hands with my client?“Harvey simply cut her off, he wanted to kill her. He clenched his hands to fists again, otherwise he knew that he would knife her. „Fine. I explain to you but you wont like it“ „I bet I wont but tell the fucking truth“ „The truth? You want it? Okay.“ She took a deep breath. 

„Gordon Miller and I are old friends. I helped him a few years ago and we stayed in touch. When I found out about you and Mike, I asked him to do me a favour. That's the story“ „Wait.. What? What do you mean with you ask him for a favour?“ „Harvey, you are my best lawyer and I was afraid that Mike could distract you, so I gave you this faked case. I thought that you would prove me that he doesn't distract you but then you said that you wouldn't take the case. I was afraid that I could lose my best lawyer, so I told you that I would call the police. I just didn't plan that you would see me and Gordon, so that any make any difference to tell you about it.“ „Are you fucking kidding me? You made this whole shit just to seperate us? Why didn't you simply say something?“ 

„I know you Harvey. You wouldn't have obey me. You had to think that you made your own desicion. That was the only way.“ „So there isn't a case and Mister Miller is probably not even homophob?“ Harvey yelled these words, he didn't care who could hear it. „No, I am not. The couple that came into the bar were my son and his husband“, Mister Miller bit into his lower lip, while he leaned back on his chair. „I really have no problems with you, you seem to be okay but I owed Jessica a favour.“ „Harvey, you overact. I just want the best for you and the office“, Jessica tried to calm him down, she was obvisiously afraid of her reputation because of his freak-out. „You will be sorry for that, I promise,“ Harvey pointed on her and then he ran out of the restaurant. I have to call Mike directly, Harvey thought when he went out of the restaurant to the street. He heard how Donna shouted for him but he didn't care for it. 

Fastly he tipped on the number one on his smartphone, Mike's speed dial number since he got his number. Common, Harvey murmured annoyed when no one answered and he heard the dial tone the third time.But after a few minutes Harvey heard Mike's voice. „What do you want?“ „I have to speak with you. Now.“ Harvey answered with his phone in his left hand, while he flagged a cab with his right hand. „Why? I mean we didn't speak for I dunno a month?“, Mike was calm but Harvey heard clearly that there was still pain in his voice and he felt guilty. „Because I have to speak with you, so stop asking questions, I am already on the road.“ Mike wanted to answer him but Harvey just hung up and opened the door of the cab. Then he told the driver the adress while he sat down and also ordered him to drive as fast as he can. He absolutly didn't want to loose anymore time to see Mike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beloved reader!  
> Just for your information, I now also have tumblr!  
> So if you want to ask me something or to follow me...  
>  ****  
> [This is my tumblr account](http://yourawesometessa.tumblr.com//) ****
> 
> Also if you follow me, I will follow you!
> 
> And of course I want to thank all of you for reading this story, it means the world to me!


	8. Reunion

„Mike, open the god-damn door“. Harvey stood in front of Mike flat and knocked hard on the door. He badly wanted to speak with him but his associate didn't open his door. „MIKE!“, Harvey yelled and knocked even harder. Suddenly he heard a sigh from the inside and how someone open for him. „What do you want?“ Mike stood right in front of him in simple T-shirt and jeans in the doorframe. His hair was messed up and Harvey had the strong urge to run with his finger through his hair. Mike's blue eyes look wet. „What's wrong? Did you cry?“, Harvey asked with his rised eyebrow in a mix of empathy and humour. But the empathy part was definitely stronger, like always. Mike's puppy eyes didn't help in this case. „It's nothing. And since when do you care for me?“, Mike asked back and showed not the slightest inclination to invent him.

„Come on, Mike. Don't be so sulk,“ Harvey tried the best not to be too mean to Mike but it wasn't easy. „After this words I can't wait to let you into my flat“, Mike answered with dry sarcasm. „I haven't got the time for this, Mike. I have to speak with you and I think you need to sit when I tell you it. So let me in.“ After a deep sigh Mike agreed with a shrug and went a step back so that Harvey could enter the apartment. It looked different to the last time that Harvey was there. He saw the obvisious signs that also a woman lives in the flat. The pink cushions on the couch, the fluffy carpet on the ground and a lot more female things. Also the whole flat was far too clean. Harvey went slowly to the couch and took one of the pink cushions.

„I didn't know that you like pink that much“, Harvey smiled until he saw the embroidery on it. _Made with love_. He layed it back and look at Mike, who still stood at the door and watched him closely. Mike said nothing, he didn't even smile about this comment. „Okay, no smalltalk then. Then just sit down“, Harvey wasn't in the mood to discuss with Mike. Mike didn't say something, he just closed the door and came to the couch. Harvey put his dark jacket off and laid it over the one of the chairs before he sat down on the couch right next to Mike.

„What do you want?“ Mike's voice was sad but he hold the eye contact. „Look Mike, you remember how we broke up?“ „No Harvey. I completly forget it“, the voice was still full of sarcasm, he had no idea how much that hurted Harvey. „Ha ha, funny. No, I mean do you remember what I said?“ „You said, that Jessica wanted that you break up with me. Worst lie I ever heard from you“

„Mike, I...“ Mike cut him off, he stood up from the couch his face was red, because of his anger.: „NO, I DON'T WANNA HEAR YOUR LIES ANYMORE! YOU BROKE UP WITH ME IN THE MOST TERRIBLE WAY, SO JUST SHUT UP“ Harvey also lost nearly lost his control, so that he nearly yelled back: „Would you listen to me for one damn second? It was the truth! Jessica coerced me to break up with you, otherwise she would have speak with the police about your fraud!“

„Wait a minute... What?“ He sat down again, his voice broke down. „Why should she do something like this?“ .His blue eyes looked wet again. He seemed to be so confused and sensitive that Harvey wanted to hug Mike. „Mike..“, Harvey laid carefully his hand on Mike's shoulder, he didn't know how far he could go but Mike didn't say something so that his hand stayed there. „She didn't want us. She thought that you would distract me, so that she did everything to divorce us. I had no choice. Either I break up with you or she would have called the police.“ „But why did you did this? I mean why you didn't find another way?“Harvey took a deep breath before he said the truth:„'Cause I care for you, that's the reason why.“

Mike buried his face in Harvey's chest, he murmured sad against his vest: „I am sorry, Harvey. I should have believed you.“ „Yeah, you should have,“ Harvey whispered back and layed his arms around Mike's back to pull him even closer to him. He stroke carefully over Mike's back of the head, his hands were in Mike's messy hair, while he leaned back against the fluffy cushions. A few minutes long none of them said a word, Harvey just enjoyed to feel Mike's body heat and the beat of his heart against his own chest. „I missed you, Harvey. The whole time when I was with Rachel, I couldn't stop missing you. I..I..I.“ He started to stutter and he needed a few seconds before he could speak on, „I love you“ Mike's voice was a slight whisper, muffled by the fabric of Harvey's vest, but Harvey understood every single word of it and he was happy that Mike's face was buried in his chest because otherwise Mike would have seen the tear in the corner of the eye.

„I know, kiddo. I know“, Harvey whispered into Mike's ear. He couldn't say I love you back, because he knew that he would have cried at these words. „No, Harvey. You don't.“, Mike layed his face against Harvey's chest to look upwards into Harvey's eyes. Harvey whipped the tear inconspicuously away, whereby he still stroke with his one hand over Mike's head. „You have no idea how much I love you“, Mike said while he put his ear in the right position to listen to Harvey's heart beat.

„It's a bit awkward. I never told you this but you have been my first“. Harvey couldn't do anything against his laughter. He knew that Mike hadn't so much experience but he really didn't expect that would be this bad. „You kidding me, right? Your first? Your first at all? Why am I even suprised?“ Mike rolled with his eyes but a small smirk was on his pretty lips. „Of course not the first all. Just the first man I had. I always thought that I would be straight or maybe bicurious, you know. But when I came into your office and had the interview, I felt different. Since this day I wanna be with you. But I didn't know if you feel the same or even be gay, so that I never...“ But then Harvey interupted him with a short kiss right on his mouth. Mike answered the short kiss without hesitation. His lips were softer than Harvey remembered. How long did he wait for this? „I know“, he whispered against Mike's cheek, „I'll make Jessica pay for what she did to us.“


	9. The revenge

For the next day in the office Harvey and Mike descided to act like the last day and the night after it didn't happen. Only Rachel and Donna were involved, because they had no choice. Mike spoke in the morning with Rachel, he headed her off in the kitchen of the office. Rachel stood at the coffee machine and pressed the button for the espresso twice. „Rach, can I speak with you?“, Mike asked carefully when he entered the room. Rachel turned around and smiled directly when she saw that it was Mike. „Sure, what's wrong?“ She leaned back against a bar and tipped nervously on the wooden surface, as if she knew what he would say.

„Rach, you know that Harvey and I...“ Mike couldn't speak further, Rachel interrupted him with a slight laugh. Some strands of her brown hair came into her face and she whipped them away when Mike asked: „What's so funny?“ She came closer to him and took his hand carefully. „Mike, I know you and I know what you feel for Harvey. So you both guys are date again? That's fantastic!“ Her answer was friendly with an affectionate look into his eyes. „So you are not mad?“ Mike was a bit confused about her reaction. „No, of course not! I knew it the whole time, I am happy for you.“ „Thank you“

„Aww, come here to me.“ Rachel layed her arms around him and hugged him. He answered the friendly embrace and so they stood there in the kitchen without any other movement. „There is just one thing I don't understand. Why did you guys break up?“, she said quietly in his ear. „You never told me why.“ „Because I didn't know myself. It was all Jessica's fault...“

While Mike explained the whole situation to Rachel, Harvey sat in his office on the couch with Donna. He ordered her directly into his office but just as Rachel she understood what happened without any word from him. It was like she saw it right in his face when she opened the door.

„Is there someone happy?“, she laughed when she looked to him. It was true, he grinned, in his own way, like a Cheshire cat. Donna loves to see him this happy and she knew who the person was, that made him smile. „So, everything is good again?“, she sat down on the couch right next to him and supported her head with her elbows on her lap, whereby she looked deep into his eyes and had a bright smile on her red lips. „Not yet but all too soon“, he winked and made her laugh again. „What do you plan in your smart brain? How do you want to let her suffer?“ „You know me far too good, it's nearly creepy. I will tell you the plan in a few minutes, we wait for Mike and Rachel.“ Harvey looked on his clock right in the moment when Mike and Rachel entered the room. Mike gave him a short and slight nod as a signal that Rachel acted in the way they expected. „Close the door and come closer“, Harvey said and Mike closed the door behind him and came with Rachel to Harveys couch.They both sat down next to Donna, so that from the outside it looked like Harvey and Mike were still mad about each other.

„Okay, what's the plan?“ Donna asked curiously after a few seconds and looked rotational to Mike and Harvey, wherby she rised one of her eyebrows. „All of us know what happened. Jessica blackmailed me so that I had no other choice than to break up with Mike,“ Harvey answered. „And now she will pay for it“ „And how will she pay for it?“ Rachel asked with a nervous tone in her voice. She never liked to speak with Harvey, he always gave her a dismissive look and it wasn't different this time. But for her luck Mike answered her question calmly and friendly before Harvey could even open his mouth. „Harvey has a brilliant plan but we need help for this. You both have to swear us that youn would help us under all circumstands, okay?“While Rachel gave him a shy nod, Donna answered with an evil grin: „Sure!“, which made Harveys smile even brighter.

„I know that we could trust you.“ Harvey said but in his voice you couldn't hear if he just meant Donna or both and Rachel was too afraid to ask. „The plan is that we beat her at her own game. She thinks that she can manipulate us without any consequences? We will show her how wrong she is. The short version is that she will tell one of you about the whole Mister-Miller deceit and we will blackmail her with it. At the end she can choose between making me and Mike to name partners or to lose her attorney's certificate.“ Harvey's smile was unnatural wide and evil, even for him. Then he looked to Mike and gave him a short nod. „Could you tell them the whole plan? I have to get some things.“ Mike nodded back and gave him a lovely grin.

„Isn't a bit hard even for what she did?“ Rachel asked quietly and nervous after Harvey left the room. She didn't like the idea even when she was sure that it would work. „He is maybe bad but he is perfectly good at it. You will see“, Donna gave Rachel a slight wink. „Ready for the whole plan? Or do you both want to gossip further?“, Mike smiled to them both and didn't want for an answer. „Okay. Rachel, you will start...“

* * *

 

Jessica was in her office when Rachel knocked on the open door. She stood there with the case file of the Miller case under her arm and tried to cover her smile, what she did brillianty. „Come in. What do you need?“, Jessica asked with her awful grin and gestured Rachel that she could enter the room. Rachel gave her a short nod and came as fast as her high-heels allowed into the room. „I don't want to disturb you but I need your sign for it.“ Rachel layed the case file on the desk, right in front of Jessica, who picked up the file directly.

„This is the Smith-against-Grayson case. Isn't one of Harvey's cases?“ Jessica said curiously after she looked into the file and then she gave Rachel the case file back. „since when do you the work for Harvey? Didn't he have Donna for such things?“ „She is busy with the Miller case“, Rachel answered without batting an eye when she took the case file back to take of a paper. „I just need your sigh for these formular for the...“ But before she could nearly finish the sentence, Jessica cut her off. „Wait! Did you say the Miller case?“ Her face was one second full of panic before she pulled herself together and became her work smile again. Rachel bit into her lower lip, she was so close to laughing out.

„Yes, the Miller case. She prepares something for the trial. The judge wants to see all the documents tomorrow and so she is busy with copying them.“ Rachel hold the papers in Jessica's direction but she didn't do anything else than looking to Rachel.„What trial? The case is over.“ Rachel shrugged and still hold the papers to Jessica, who sat there and seemed to think about something really hard. She took the papers out of Rachel's and without looking on it, she signed them and gave them her back. „So Donna is in the copy room?“ Rachel took a short look to her clock before she answered. „Yes, but she is nearly finish with it. Maybe you have to hurry up.“ „Thanks“, Jessica said and passed Rachel when she left the room as fast as she could. Now Rachel stood there alone in Jessica's office and could finally smile.

* * *

 

Donna stood in the copy room and put another paper into the copier. She watched how the machine scanned it and then she looked on the clock. According to the plan, Jessica should come in the very next moment. And in this second she heard how someone opened the door. It really was Jessica, her cheeks were red and she looked like ran the whole way. Donna said nothing and put another paper into the mashine. „Donna, we have to speak,“ Jessica started, she was completely out of puff. „For which trial do you copy this?“ „It's for the Miller case“, Donna answered placid and took the paper out of the machine to check if anything is all right with it. „Donna, we both know that the case is a fake. It was a show. Why is there a real trial of it?“. Donna didn't look at her, she was to busy with copying the next papers.

„Because Harvey spoke with the judge, so there will be a case. I still don't understand why you did this whole thing, Harvey is never distracted by anyone.“ Jessica took the papers out of Donna's hands and started to read them when she answered. „But Mike is different to Harvey and he always was. Sooner or later he would have distracted Harvey and I didn't want this. But you know Harvey, he never act in the way he should.“ „Right but that's the reason why like him that much.“ Even when it wasn't in the plan, Donna had no other choice she had to protect Harvey. Jessica didn't answer, she just left the room with the case file and she was really angry.

* * *

 

„Harvey, we have to speak with each other!“, Jessica came into Harvey's office without knocking at the door. He stood at his desk and smiled to her because of course he knew that she would come in like this. In her hand she had the paper's he had given to Donna. Jessica threw them on the desk. „Could you please explain me what's going on here?“. „I prepare myself for the trial. I want to lose it.“ Harvey's answer was calm but he added with a dry laugh.„That's the first time that I plan to lose a case.“

Jessica acted right in the way he planned it. She was furious as hell. „There is no trial, the case doesn't even exist!“ „But it will. I plan to bring an action. Mister Gordon Miller will go to jail for a looong time“ He stretched out the o's in the word long and Jessica seemed to realize that this was all against her. „What do you want from me?“, she asked with clenched teeth. „You will confess that you did the whole fraud and you will pay the fine for it. Also you make me and Mike to name partners and you stand down from yours. So that the new name is Specter-Ross“ Specter-Ross, Harvey thought and he really liked how that sounds.

„No way.You seem to forget that I still know about Mike's fraud. When you betray me, I will bring ruin on him too“, she really started to laugh but Harvey didn't mind because he planned to wipe the smirk off her face. So he just leaned back against his desk and put his hands into his pockets. „Nah, you could try it but this wouldn't work. Rachel gave you a few papers, between them was a confession from you that you devised a plan to bring me and Mike apart, to cheat on us. You wont ruin us.“ „I could say that you cheated on me?“ „Yeah, but then we have also this..“ Harvey reached for a tiny recorder he had on his desk between some pens. Jessica's eyes became bigger and bigger.

„Louis is an ass but with one thing he is right. These little things are fantastic.“ „Should I be suppressed now? When anyone hears this record from our conversation, they will hear how you,“ she pointed with her finger on him, „try to blackmail me.“ She pointed on herself and gave him her winning grin. „Yes, if I would have recorded this conversation. It's the one between you and Donna. So it is another confession from you.“ „You didn't...“ she started but when she realized that she had no chance, she changed her mind. „You don't dare to do this after all the things I did for you.“ Her tone was still strong but Harvey heard the touch of fear in it. He stayed calm because he knew that he was the winner.„You mean what you did for me and Mike? That you are the reason why we couldn't be together? Believe me, I will never forget this.“ Jessica took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes. „If I would do what you want from me, I would lose my attorney certificate.“ „I know“ Harvey answered and the smile in his face grew brighter.

„I can't do this, Harvey. I would lose anything. Do you have any clue how hard it is for black woman to become a succesful lawyer?“ She implored it, tried to get sympathy from him but she had no chance. „Is it so hard like having a relationship, when your boss is against it? If yes, then I know it. Besides this, don't expect any sympathy from me. We are done.“ His last words were final and Jessica knew this. She was so desperate that she sat down on the chair next to Harvey and didn't say anything more. It was completely silent for a few minutes but then Harvey started the net part of the plan. „Jessica, you are the reason why I have this job, so I offer you an alternative.“ She raised her eyebrow with a questioning look. „What for an alternative?“ „You leave Pearson-Specter and never come back. There will be no trial and no one will ever know about it.“ „That's all? How can I be sure that you don't change your mind?“ Jessica had easy to hear disbeliefs and Harvey couldn't blame her. „Yes“ She didn't need to answer, she just shoke his hand.

* * *

 

„We did it!“, Mike said, still completly stunned when they both later were in Harvey's apartment. After they won against Jessica, they said goodbye to Rachel and Donna and drove back home. They wanted to be alone. Now Harvey hugged him harder than ever before. „We really won,“ Mike said against Harveys cheek like he couldn't believe it. „I know“, Harvey whispered in his ear and he was happy like never before. He had Mike and they already had an official relationship. „We should celebrate this“, Mike said and kissed Harveys jaw, what made Harvey smile even brighter. „And I now how we could celebrate it, I ordered a pizza“, Harvey answered and stopped hugging Mike. He was everytime suprised how happy Mike was about something so simple like pizza. Suddenly Mike heard a soft knock at the door. „Someone is at the door, “ Mike shouted excited and while he opened the door Harvey, who already left the room answered with a short:„Okay, I just get my wallet “.

But right in front of the door wasn't the pizza, it was Rachel. „Rach? What are you doing here?“, Mike asked. „Mike, we should speak with each other,“ Rachel said. „Sure, come in!,“ Mike answered confused and let her go into the condo. „Who is it? It doesn't sound like the pizza“, Harvey's voice came from the bedroom. „It's Rachel,“ Mike called and led Rachel into their living room. „Okay, I come“, Harvey called back. „Mike, it would be better, if we could speak in private,“ Rachel said very nervous, when she and Mike sat down on the couch, while Harvey was in the kitchen and took a bottle of wine and few glasses. „Rach, I trust Harvey. Whatever you wanna tell me, you also can tell it him, okay?“, Mike said and looked at the nodding Rachel. Her hands were on her lap and she stroke permantly over her skirt. „What's wrong? What is so important that you have to disturb me and Mike?“, Harvey said, when he entered the room with the bottle of an expensive claret. He offered Rachel a glass but she refused it. Harvey gave Mike a glass and sat down next to him on the couch.

Then he lay his arm around Mike, while he drank from the wine. „We haven't got all day and you still didn't say what was wrong,“ Harvey said and Mike punched him soft against his arm. „Don't be so harsh.“ Harvey smiled and kissed Mike's head. „Harvey is right, I am sorry for wasting your time,“ Rachel said and looked down to the ground. Even Harvey saw that something was really wrong with her. „Could you finally tell us what's wrong?,“ Harvey asked carefully and drank again from his wine. He had a bad feeling in his stomach and normally he could trust this feeling. Something was wrong. She was too shy in the way she act.„Mike, do you remember the last time we had sex with each other?“, she asked him and then she started to play nervous with her small necklace. „Sure,“ Mike said with a smirk, „you mean when we used the...“ But Harvey cut him off: „I really don't wanna know what exactly happened when you both had bad sex“ „Why do you think that it was bad?“, Mike asked and looked deep into Harvey's eyes. „Because it was without me,“ he answered and gave the giggling Mike another kiss. „I mean that night,“ Rachel confirmed, still nervous. „Spit it out! It can't be that worse“, Harvey impatiently asked.

A single tear ran Rachel's cheek down when she opened her mouth again and said three magic words: „I am pregnant.“


End file.
